Lune de Miel Honey moon
by xXErineXx
Summary: Après avoir littéralement dévoré les 4 tomes de la série, je suis quand même rester sur ma faim. Parfait sur bien des égards, ses romans malheusement ou malheureusement étaient destinées au ado. Donc, ma soif de Bella et Edward n'étant pas assouvi...


Edward oubliait presque que je n'était qu'une humaine, et dût remonter à la surface. Je vis un regard que je ne connaissais pas, une étrange émotion montait en lui. Une émotion humaine, mais d'une puissance infinie, qui l'envahissait dans tout son corps, elle était si forte que je pouvais la ressentir. Il était brûlant, lui dont la peau glacé me déclenchait habituellement des frissons incontrôlable.

J'appuyais mes seins contre lui et mis mes bras autour de son cou. Je me soulevais à l'aide de mes bras. Il semblait encore hésiter, il avait peur de perdre le contrôle de lui même. J'enroulais mes jambes autour de ses hanches, m'offrant à lui. Je couvris son visage de baiser. Au début, il répondait à ceux-ci au début que très légèrement mais très rapidement ce sont ses baisers qui se firent de plus en plus insistant.

-Je t'aime Edward, lui murmurais-je à l'oreille.

Je resserrais mes jambes autour de lui afin comprenne que je voulais plus. Il plaça ses mains sous mes cuisses et m'entraîna avec sa vitesse vampirique vers la maison sur la plage. Il s'arrêta net sur le seuil de la porte. Il me regardait, je pouvais encore lire le doute dans ses yeux. Je me mis à l'embrasser pour lui rendre le peu de confiance qu'il avait en lui. Il avait peur de me faire du mal, je le comprenais, mais je le désirais encore plus qu'il ne pouvait avoir peur de lui même.

Il avança vers le lit, cette fois-ci tout doucement. Je me tenais toujours très fort à son cou, mais malgré cela il me sépara de lui comme si de rien n'était et il me déposa sur le lit. Je le regardais dans les yeux ils brillaient. Il me contempla un instant et je vis ce sourire en coin que j'aimais tant.

Je l'observais, malgré la noirceur qui régnait dans la pièce je pouvais le voir, la blancheur de sa peau transperçais l'obscurité. Ses épaules, sa poitrine, son ventre, cette peau parfaite sans défaut aucun. Comme si un sculpteur aurait pris des milliers d'années à parfaire chaque courbe de son corps, de ses muscles. Il vit que je le détaillais de mon regard, et je m'aperçus qu'une nouvel lueur brillait dans ses yeux, presque menaçante.

Un léger doute s'installa en moi, et sans savoir pourquoi je reculais sur le grand lit blanc. Il se mit dans une position tel qu'il me fît pensé à un puma et j'eus une petite idée de ce qu'il pouvait avoir l'air lorsqu'il chassait pour se nourrir, mais là c'était moi la proie.

Il avança à quatre pattes sur le lit, doucement, de plus en plus près de moi. Je sentais mon coeur battre dans ma poitrine. Il agrippa mes jambes et me tira vers lui. Je ne pus empêcher un petit cri sortir de ma bouche, mais il fit mine de rien. J'entendis un grognement sourd provenant du fond de sa gorge. Il avança de tel façon que je me retrouvais quelques centimètre sous lui. Il se pencha sur moi et m'embrassa.

J'aurais crû à cause des dernières minutes que ses baisers seraient sauvages, mais non. Ceux-ci étaient tendre, doux, sensuelles. Je sentis de nouveau le désir monter en moi tel une décharge électrique. Il s'arrêta de m'embrasser et me regarda dans les yeux. Je sentis tout mon corps s'embraser lorsqu'il me pénétra. Mon souffle s'arrêta tout à coup. Les yeux de mon mari, et amant se convulsèrent légèrement, et je l'entendis grogner de nouveau. Il commença à des mouvements de va et viens. Chacun de ceux ci me rapprochait de l'extase, me donnait l'impression de fusionner avec mon mari pour ne faire qu'un.

-Serre moi plus fort contre toi mon amour, je veux sentir chaque parcelle de ma peau toucher à la tienne, murmurais-je d'une voix à peine audible.

Je vis dans ses yeux que le plaisir prenait le contrôle sur lui et qu'il avait de plus en plus de mal à le contenir tel une rage. Une tempête de sensations nouvelles m'envahit tel un raz de marée. Mon corps s'enflammait malgré la peau glacée de mon amant. Je criais lorsque l'extase m'envahit.

Une sorte de jappement s'échappant de la bouche d'Edward et j'étais trop absorbé par mon propre plaisir pour voir les oreillers partir en morceaux et les plumes retombées sur nous et sur le sol tel de la neige. À bout de force je m'endormis rapidement, empreint d'une paix qui encore là m'était inconnu.


End file.
